Code Name: LADYBUG
by IMakeTheMonsters
Summary: We've all heard the stories of the Ladybug and the Black Cat; two superheroes dedicated to keeping the streets of Paris safe. But what if there weren't two heroes? What if Ladybug didn't have a partner and Hawkmoth was the codename for the city's biggest criminal organization? What if the one person she hated most had been under her nose all this time? (Full Synopsis Inside!)
_**Hey! Ohmygosh, I have so many in-progress stories right now I don't even know where to begin! I really probably shouldn't be starting another one right now, but I'm honestly so excited about this idea that I'm worried someone else will scoop it up. After all, there are 7 billion people in the world. There's absolutely no way I'm the only one who has ever thought of this.**_

 _ **In other news, I just finished my AP French exam! My friends and I have agreed that we have (most likely) collectively failed lol. And I'm okay with that. I really did try my best. And now that I have a little more time, I'll try my best to come up with new chapters for all my stories. Thanks for being so patient with updates! I love you guys :D**_

 _ **Without further ado, let's get started. I hereby introduce my latest and greatest idea yet:**_

Code Name: Ladybug

 _We've all heard the stories of the Ladybug and the Black Cat; two superheroes dedicated to keeping the streets of Paris safe. But what if there weren't two heroes? What if Ladybug didn't have a partner and Hawkmoth was the codename for the city's biggest criminal organization? What if the one person she hated most had been under her nose all this time? In which Marinette would rather be in college and spends every waking moment thinking of ways to destroy the most cunning villain in all of France: Chat Noir._

 **DISCLAIMER: NOPE :P**

* * *

Paris: known as the City of Love, the rustic streets and quaint little neighbourhoods exude charm and elegance. Most of the people here are sweet and friendly, and you don't have to worry about your children if they're out a little later than their 9pm curfews. They're good kids, they'll make it home. Besides, the local police are always looking out for their citizens, and there isn't a single doubt your family won't be safe at night.

But that was before the revolution.

Two years ago, the city broke out in chaos. Random terrorist attacks were launched at least a few times a month; more and more criminal activity popped up along the now dark streets. No one knows why or how it started. It was like the detonation of a long-forgotten bomb that had ripped apart the streets and buried shards of broken windows in the hearts of the people. The fear has spread like an infection; the darkness has turned the citizens of Paris cold and unforgiving. Children are too afraid to leave their houses past their 5pm curfews because they know that, regardless of the type of kids they are, they might not make it home. The police force is spread much too thin; a disorganized mess that has split itself between patrolling the streets to keep the people safe and searching desperately for something, anything, that might give them a clue as to what is going on. In the meantime, all anyone can try to do is to simply stay alive.

No one ever would have lasted this long had it not been for the mysterious girl dressed in red and black. No one knows where she came from, or why. She appeared last year, just as the city was about to crumble on its last legs. She told the local station that she wanted to help. They brushed her off as another desperate kid willing to go too far in order to keep her family safe; gave her a pat on the back and a sympathetic shake of the head and told her to go home. One can only wish that someone had taken a picture of their faces when they found her on the other side of the city a few hours later, surrounded by a pile of thugs that lay unconscious in a pool of their own blood at her feet. Turns out, a solid titanium yo-yo on a steel cord that's been engineered to move as fast as a bullet can pack a punch.

Well, at least the police force were right about one thing that day. The girl really was just a desperate kid willing to go too far so she could keep her family safe. They just never realized that, to her, "too far" was never far enough.

Now, she's best agent on the force; an expert at maneuvering her way over rooftops and single-handedly taking down large gangs of angry misfits lashing out before they can be scooped up as recruits by the Organization. That's another thing no one else has managed to accomplish: over the last year, she's managed to gather enough intel for the force to finally understand who they're fighting.

Code name: HAWKMOTH; the most ruthless, destructive criminal organization the world has ever seen.

* * *

 _ **;D.**_

 _ **Lotsa love,**_

 _ **Tiffany, out.**_


End file.
